


A Friend

by roseandremus



Series: Julian Bashir Stories [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	A Friend

You had gone to both medical school and Starfleet with Julian, so it was a surprise to both of you when you were both assigned to Deep Space Nine. While that was a thrill, the ride there wasn’t. The whole trip Julian had flirted with Jadzia Dax, a trill that was your pen pal years back. Jadzia was a patient person if anything. She gave you several glances throughout the trip. You decided half way to study up on the station and Bajor. You learned that a Cardassian, Garak, had stayed after Cardassia left. During which it was called Terok Nor, and its bartender, Quark, would be staying.  
After a long trip, you met Major Kira and Commander Sisko. You blanked for awhile so it was surprising when Julian said,“Watch your step.”  
Looking down, you saw the floor was higher and that you would have tripped. You gave him a nod of gratitude and followed the Major to sickbay. You were lost in thought and focus of your surroundings. So when you came back to reality, you realized you arrived at sickbay. Your new home was a beautiful mess, but you didn’t care. The major apologized for the condition of sickbay, but Julian said what you were feeling. But in the process, he insulted Bajor and the Bajorans and the Major noticed.  
“Thank you for welcoming us to your home, Major,” you interrupted saving your friend from sudden death.  
“No problem lieutenant,” the Major replied leaving in peace.  
“Welcome home Julian,” you whispered under your breath.  



End file.
